


Happy Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Birthday Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Sorry Jesus, i wrote part of this in a church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan decides to give Arin a little show for his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Arin walked into his home expecting his boyfriend to be in their room either on his computer or reading a book like he always was. He was planning on giving him the shit special too, for going his entire birthday without saying anything about it.

But to his surprise when he turned on a small light, he was greeted by Dan sitting on a chair in the middle of their living room, wearing nothing but a skimpy pair of underware. 

“Happy birthday, big cat;” Dan said slowly standing up “You ready for your gift?”

Arin stood awkwardly in the doorway of the house, his mind racing with anticipation.  
“Come on, sit down, enjoy the show, birthday boy.”  
Arin cautiously walked while shrugging his jacket off and tossing it off to the side. He sat down in the chair, still staring at Dan. He pressed a button on his phone and a bass heavy dance song started playing throughout the room.

He slowly started moving and swinging his hips along to the beat, dancing and swaying around the chair.  
Arin quickly found himself entranced by the taller mans movements. 

Dan swiftly moved over to Arin and straddled him in his chair. Still moving his hips, he started grinding their half hard lengths together, restricted through layers of fabric.

A choked moan escaped from Arin's lips. He grabbed Dans face and pulled him into a rough kiss. Dan broke the kiss so the two could catch their breath "B-Bedroom" he muttered against Arin's lips

Dan quickly climbed off Arin's lap and ran into the pairs bedroom. Arin soon came in shedding his clothes and sat down on the bed. Dan climbed back onto Arin's lap and pulled him into a short, but still passionate kiss.

He slowly started leaving a trail of kisses down from the base of Arin's neck, to his chest, and ended by his belly button. He then moved even lower to place kisses on his inner thighs, just missing the gusset of his underware. "D-Dan... please" Arin begged. "Mmm? What was that baby bear?" "Please fuck me."

**Author's Note:**

> guess who didn't want to write an actual sex scene at the moment.   
> Maybe I'll follow this up in the future. It's super late anyway.   
> Grumpskeleton.tumblr.com


End file.
